Rose on the Grey
by TigressLily
Summary: PG for tiny bit of swearing...i think i put some in there somewhere. it's the anti-Mary Sue. to the extreme. anyhow, r/r, cause I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet
1. Default Chapter Title

Rose on the Grey  
  
Sorry bout the lack of romance. Actually, i think their might be some. Quite honestly, i haven't decided. Right now it'sprettymuch just the anit-mary sue. Oh well. r/r please, i checked my statisticy thing, i gt one review for 15 hits and it's kinda depressing.  
  
"Harry Harry Harry!" Harry felt a warm force barrel him over.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "It's only been three months." He attemptedto sit up, but Hermione had landed on top of him.  
  
"I know." Hermione moved off of him. "But with you-know-who and all..."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to correct her. "It's Voldemort. He has a name, you know."  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked up, Hermione in shock, Harry in astonishment. It was a girl, one they had never seen before at platform 9 3/4 but who must have been around their age. She was tall, with dark eyes and dark hair, and dressed in all black. Well, all Hogwarts students were dressed in all black, but she made it seem like even if it hadn't been required she would have worn it. Actually, she made it seem that hadit been expressly forbidden she would have worn all black.  
  
Harry blushed slightly as the girl walked off, realizing that he and Hermione must have looked pretty dumb scattered over the floor.  
  
A tall, extended shadow fell across them. "No welcome?"   
  
"Ron!"  
  
And Ron found himself lying on the ground, Hermione on top of him. "Obviously not," he said, grinning up at her. Hermione scowled and stood up, brushing herself off.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, becoming the Hermione Harry and Ron usually knew. "I haven't had much contact with the wizard world over the summer...and it's really frustrating not knowing what's going on. I mean, I had to sit their and dawdle my thumbs doing all those History essays..."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged knowing glances as the topic was swiftly switched to school. As always.  
  
  
"How'd the train get to be so full?" Ron complained, edging around the chaotic hoarde of students. "It'd be less painful to take dad's car..." Hermione shushed him, but Ron already clamped his own hands over his mouth "...which has since been lost and my dad hasn't been anywhere since," he added, just in case anyone was listening.  
  
They finally found an empty compartment, all the way at the back of the train where it was darkest. Or at least, they thought it was empty, until one of the cushions started cursing.  
  
"Do you always come up and sit on people?" It was the girl from earlier, who was glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry blushed an got off of her. "Sorry," he muttered. "It was dark, I didn't see you."  
  
"Well we've got to sit here, anyhow," Ron said crossly, shoving his trunk into the compartment. "Everywhere else is full."  
  
They sat in utterly silence for several long minutes as the train got started.  
  
"So," Hermione said, attmepting to break the silence. "Where you from?"  
  
The girl scowled. "What's it to you?" They were seated in an odd arrangment, the threeof them squished into one bench and the new girl seated by herself on the other.  
  
"Just asking," Hermione said, looking slightly taken aback.  
  
They continued in silence.  
  
"Hey Crabbe, Goyle!" A new voice called from the other side of the compartment door. "Get over here, this one's empty!"  
  
"No it's not," Ron told Malfoy angerly as his face appeared around the door. Malfoy looked around at the four of them.   
  
"Might as well be," he said, laughing shortly. "Lets see...a Weasly, nuff said there, a mudblood, no one's going to notice her, I must admit, Potter's ego takes up quite a bit of room, but the Durmstrang expelee doesn't take up any..."  
  
"You got expelled from Durmstrang?" Ron looked intrested.  
  
"Yes." Ron missed the sarcasm.  
  
"Really?" he exclaimed.  
  
"No. " The girl looked at him, as though disbelieving anyone could be that dumb.  
  
Malfoy slid in next to the girl. "Aura didn't get expelled," he said nastily. "Her familyjust got relocated, shall we say..."  
  
And then Malfoy turned a hideous shade of magenta.  
  
"Don't ever mention my family, Draco," Aura told him with quite malice, wand in hand, "Unless you sincerely wish to die a painful death."  
  
Malfoy sulked out.  
  
"Hey, that was pretty cool," Ron said, attempting again at friendliness. "Not everyday you get-"  
  
"Ron?" Aura interuppted, again giving him a look which Ron completely missed.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked brightly.  
  
"Shut up." With that, Aura sunk back into her seat and opened her book.  
  
"Who stuck a stick up your butt?" Hermione muttered, quite unlike her.  
  
"Who stuck you butt on your face?" Aura retorted, not looking up from her book.  
  
Hermione scowled. "Does bitchiness run in the family you don't want anyone to mention?"  
  
In a flash, the book was discarded and Aura's wand was hovering under her nose. "When someone says don't mention their family," she said, glaring at the shorter girl, "They mean, don't mention their family."  
  
Hermione, suggesting again to Harry and Ron that she might have changed over the summer, looked the ex-Durmstrang eye for eye. "Do you have any issues you'd like to discuss?"  
  
"With an goody two shoes little prick?" Aura gave her a disdainful look. "I don't think so."  
  
"Cat fight." Malfoy was back, restored to his proper color. He looked at the two condesendingly. And indeed, Aura looked ready to grow claws and Hermione bristled.  
  
"Draco, you haven't changed at all," Aura's voice had dropped to a hiss. "Unless it'sthat you've openly declared alligiance to Voldemort..."  
  
Now Malfoy's hair stood on end. "I think," he said quietly, in a tone that was just a dangerous as Aura's own, "That of the two families, mine isn't-  
  
He was cut off as Aura's wand wavered below his chin like a knife. "Do you people just not listen?" she growled.   
  
"Go ahead," Malfoy taunted. "Uphold you're family name. Be a Lestranger."  
  
Aura's eyes flashed with something incomprihensible. "My name is Aura Grey. And don't you ever forget it, Malfoy."  
  
"I won't, GREY," Malfoy told her lowering his face until there noses were almost touching. "Traitor wizards and muggle nobodies... so much for you to chose from..." With one last, nasty, leer, Malfoy was off.  
  
Three mouths hung open, and six eyes stared.  
  
"What?" Aura asked, annoyed.  
  
Ron recovered first. "You'll fit in quite nicely with the Slytherins, now won't you?" Whether he was sarcastic or not was hard to tell.  
  
"Well I suppose I would," Aura said, scowling. "If I hadn't been assigned to Gryffindor."  
  
Three jaws dropped again.  
  
"But you're a Durmstrang!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Aura gave him a pitying look. "Good call."  
  
"Durmstrang's aren't all bad," Hermione muttered in all fairness.  
  
"Yeah, the dumb male Quidditch players :cough:Krum:cough: really don't have enough brains to be evil, now do they?" Aura smiled sweetly, but her eyes were cold.  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, speaking up for the first time. "That's not fair."  
  
"Yeah, well." Aura slouched into her seat. "Nobody ever said life was, Harry Potter."  
  
  
Kinda weird, I know, please review. Tell me if you prefer a/h, a/r, a/d (I know, it really doesn't look like it's headed in that direction, but i guess it could work), or just no romance and all out aura's going to kill them all (which I personally think sounds intresting, but whatever) anyhow, r/r 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Rose on the Grey, Part Two  
Well, i think I'm going for malfoy and Aura (you know, they can rule the world together), but i'm not sure, so there's still no romance. Anyhow,r/r. And before i begin, i would like to share with you a short poem that express's my view on the election  
  
Go Bush!  
Go Gore!  
Don't go either!  
But Bush sucks more!  
  
There you have it.  
  
"Having a party, are we?" Aura walking in the room as though nothing had happened.  
  
Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Snape stopped yelling at eachother, and turned to look at her, each with daggars flying out of their eyes. Aura plopped down on Dumbledore's couch and ignored them.  
  
"Miss Grey, if you don't mind my asking-"  
  
"Well, I do," Aura interuppted.  
  
Snape ignored her. "-why exactly are you here?"  
  
Malfoy answered for her. "Cause she couldn't cut in Durmstrang...or was it that her family...alas...had been permanatly moved..."  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME DR-" Aura began screaming, but was cut off as a somber figure entered the office.  
  
"Well, I see you let yourself in." Dumbledore smile benevolently at all of them. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Chaos broke out. Dumbledore laughed and held up a hand. "Snape first."  
  
"Weasly here decided it would be funny to cast a mouse spell on Grey, here-" Aura glared at Ron. Ron smiled sardonically back "-but missed and gave Malfoy a tail." Malfoy sulked. "I, of course removed it for him-" Malfoy sulked again "-but while I was doing that Granger dropped some fairy wings in Grey's potion and made it explode." Hermione gave a small smile. "While I was tending to that, Malfoy thought it would be intresting to turn Harry a bright green." Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, who, indeed, looked like a overgrown elf that someone had stretched.  
  
"I see." It was hard to tell whether Dumbledore was smiling or frowning. "But it seems to me that Harry and Aura have done nothing... Why are they here?"  
  
"Potter's always doing something." Snape sneered maliciously. "If Granger and Weasly are doing something, Potter's behind it." Harry didn't even bother to glare at Snape. He was too busy being green.  
  
"Yes, Snape," Dumledore said tiredly, wisely deciding against argueing here. "And Miss Grey?"  
  
"Well..." Now Snape turneda bit red "...Albus, why is she here?" He croaked the last few words,true to his nature.  
  
Dumbledore frowned at Snape. "To learn, I presume." He smiled at Aura. Aura glared back. "Is there any particular complaint you have against her?"  
  
"Yes!" Snape said vehemently. "She's a Lestr..." At sight of Dumbledore's stern glare, he stopped short. "No," he siad meekly, spitting out the words. "Nothing."  
  
"Good!" Dumbledore said, once again smiling. "You may go, Snape, I'll deal with this." Snape scowled and stomped out.  
  
"Now." Dumbledore turned to smile indulgently at the remaining five students. "First thing first." He turned to Harry. "Harry, Proffessor Snape seems to think you has something to do with this. Did you?"  
  
"I turned green," Harry muttered, looking at his hand with disgust. "But Snape seems to think that enough." He glared at the door that had closed behind the potions master.  
  
"Proffessor Snape," Dumbledore corrected, blue eyes twinkling. "Well, for bravery presented at being turned green, I award five points to Gryffindor." His gaze changed to where Hermione and Ron wer slouched on one of the couches, and Malfoy stood. "Now, would you three care to say anything?"  
  
"SHE STARTED IT!" Three resounding voices agreed for the first time in their five years at Hogwarts. They glared at Aura, who pointedly ignored them.  
  
"Really?" Dumbledore asked, looking suprised. Harry snorted softly to himself; Dumbledore was never suprised. "I haven't hear anyone say she did anything."  
  
Havoc broke loose.  
  
"She called me a..."  
  
"She acts so..."  
  
"She IS a Lestr..."  
  
"DRACO!" Aura jumped up from her seat. "Don't..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and held up a hand. "Now, this all may be true, but I see no reason why that warrants any of your actions." He looked at them sternly. "However, because it is the first day of school you will not get detentions." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Some things would never change.  
  
"I suggest you run along to Defense against Dark Arts." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I believe you will find a pleasant suprise." Harry jumped up, and dashed out the door. Malfoy scowled and followed.  
  
"He's kinda weird," Aura commented offhand, gaze following Harry.   
  
Hermione opened her mouth and Ron clenched his fists, but Dumbledore waved them off before they could do anything.  
  
"Aura, would you remain for a moment, please?" Aura scowled and sat down again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was just wondering if there was anything you'd like to talk about. You were bought up by you're grandparents, were you not?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Hmmm..." Aura pondered for a moment. "My dad and uncle are Azkazban, my mom died of the shock. Or something else," she added after a moment of thought. She smiled sarcastically. "No,thanks."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her pityingly. "You may go, Aura," he said, sighing tiredly. Aura left.  
  
  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled,unaware that he was attracting quite a number of stares by being a bright and vivid green. He paused. "Or is it...Snuff-"  
  
"Whoa." Sirius laughed, looking slightly less bony then he had a few months ago. "Proffessor Black, actually." He frowned in mock sterness, or at least that's what Harry thought. "You're quite late, Harry."  
  
"I got in trouble for being green," Harry told him, glaring at Malfoy, who had just slunk in the door and gone to sit with the other Slytherins.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione and Ron skidded in. "Sir...Snuff...Sirius?" Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Proffessor Black," Sirius told them, smiling as Hermione and Ron sat down. "Well, now we are only missing one student, so I guess we can begin. We're discussing the lesser Dark Magics. Harry, would you please tell us what the spell is for drawing blood?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "A death eater telling a joke?" he said lightly.  
  
Sirius frowned. "No, and for joking about it, two points from Gryffindor." He turned to Hermione, who was waving her hand ferociously. "Yes , Hermione?"   
  
"Tenantus Amar," Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"What, the blood curse?" A figure appeared in the doorway. "How pleasant."   
  
"You must be Aura...Grey." Sirius frowned, as though trying to remember something. Aura shrugged off his gaze and sat down.  
  
"Um...yes. Very good, Hermione." Sirius still looked disturbed. "Now..."  
  
Harry frowned as Sirius continued, trying to figure out why Sirius was being so uptight. It didn't seem quite like him. In fact, Sirius's attitude had reminded him quite unpleasantly of Snape's.  
  
"Whew," Hermione said, coming out from class. She was slightly breathless from answering all those questions. "I think Sirius is going to be areally good teacher." She smiled.  
  
Ron scowled. "That's because you knew everything." He was still upset from not being able to tell a half life curse from a half death curse.  
  
"That wasn't like Sirius at all," Harry said,coming out of the classroom. "I wonder...  
  
"If he's not really Sirius?" Hermione asked. "No, that was definitely Sirius. You're just annoy he's actually teaching." She laughed.  
  
Harry frowned. "Still..." Hermione shook her head pityingly. "Sorry, Harry. You might have to, you know, work."  
  
"A concept foreign to the infamous Harry Potter, no doubt." Aura appeared from behind. She smiled nastily.  
  
"Do you have any friends?" Harry asked, suddenly exasperated. Until now, he'd refrained joining his friends when they battled with the Durmstrang.  
  
"Who needs friends when you've got enemies?" Aura asked him. "Would have thought you'd figured that out by now."  
  
Harry smiled, a bit sadly. "Sorry, Aura. That's when you need them the most."  
  
  
Yeah...I really have no idea where i'm going with this. Weird, i know. Anyhow, r/r so i know what to do. 


End file.
